Popsicles
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: Rinku poses a question that Jin unintentionally figures out while pleasing the Ice Master, Touya. Jin x Touya yaoi ? It's my first attempt at whatever this is. Don't like boy on boy? I've got other stories you can look at without it. Please try those


Popsicles

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine… Sad day…

A/N: Randomness to help get me out of writer's block…. with naughty stuff

"Mmhmm…" Rinku murmured, enjoying a melting human treat that tasted like grape. Kuwabara had called it a Popsicle when he bought it for him. "Not bad… Thanks Kuwabara!" Funny how four years ago they had tried disabling each other in the Dark Tournament, and now they were busy enjoying frozen treats together before meeting up with their other friends.

"Told ya so. So I hear you can use eight yo-yos now? That had to be tough, using your feet." Kuwabara said with a smirk.

"Kinda. But it was easy once I got used to it." In the summer heat, the treat was melting faster than Rinku could keep up with. Fearing sticky hands, he popped the Popsicle into his mouth whole.

"Hey, easy there. You're gonna get a br-"

"BRAIN FREEZE! AGH!" Rinku exclaimed, clapping a hand to his head.

"Tried tellin' ya." Kuwabara muttered.

"Yeah? Well you could've warned me sooner! Ow! Even Touya can't do that I bet!" Rinku said, glaring at the Popsicle for his momentary pain.

"Even I can't do what?" said the Ice Master himself, stopping under the umbrella that covered the table in shade. He took a look at Rinku's purple-smeared face and grinned softly.

"This thing –" Rinku indicated the Popsicle, "gave me a brain freeze. You've never done that, have you?" Touya blinked.

"A brain freeze? There's something I have never really tried."

"What's somethin' ya haven't tried?" Jin asked, trying his best not to fly in human sight but finding it hard to keep his feet on the ground.

"He's never tried giving someone a brain freeze." Rinku stated, biting a piece off of his Popsicle.

"Ah…How would ya do that anyway, boyo?" Jin asked the Ice Master. Touya shrugged.

"I don't have the foggiest idea."

"Don't mention fog. It reminds me of Biggie, and I don't wanna think about the stinky bastard."

"Oh, you mean Bakken?" Kuwabara added in. Jin wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"Aye."

"Wonder what happened to him after the Dark Tournament…" Touya said.

"I could make a few guesses, but none are too promising." Kurama stated, stepping behind Kuwabara. Kuwabara jumped.

"Holy crap, Kurama! D-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hn. Well if you kept your guard up, you wouldn't be so easily spooked." Hiei stated, suddenly appearing beside Kurama.

"Who asked you, you little shrimp?"

"Nobody, oaf."

"You're never gonna change!"

"Why should I? It's not like I'm here to please you."

"Agh…" As usual, Kuwabara found himself unable to come up with another remark. Jin, Touya and Rinku just watched and smirked, while Kurama sighed and walked off to get a drink from the vending machine near the table. Hiei sat down and ignored Kuwabara's best imitations of an intimidating glare.

"So, Kurama, why were we all summoned today?" Touya asked as Kurama rejoined the group.

"I believe Koenma is just running a routine check to make sure we've been behaving and that we won't cause suspicion in Human World."

"Ah, I see."

"…You've been well?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes. We've been happy with our home." The Ice Master replied.

"Why are you guys always so formal? It's not like there's any need to impress anybody." Kuwabara blurted, cocking his head to one side.

"Kurama and Touya both lived in a time when it was necessary to use such formalities to mask true intentions and politeness was a guaranteed key to staying alive. Disrespect was not tolerated at all." Hiei explained, doing his best to make Kuwabara look like an even bigger fool. And, as usual, finding it all too easy to succeed.

"Oh. I guess that does make sense then."

"Yes. It was better to nod and hold your tongue than say something against those that had greater power." Kurama added. Touya nodded in agreement.

"Well, now, glad to see everyone made it. Hmm, wait. Where's Chu?" Koenma asked, appearing next to Kuwabara who, again, freaked out.

"Right over here, bludger. Damn it's bright." A very drunken Aussie friend stated, stumbling, literally, into the table. "Hey now, no need to bring the table to me, mates."

"Ah, well. NOW that we are ALL here, files indicate you've all done well not to draw much attention to yourselves or caused problems for the Spirit World." Koenma continued. "Are there any problems you've come up with that you'd like to be addressed?"

Silence sat on the group and Koenma thought no one would respond. Suddenly, Jin waved a hand upwards and waited to be acknowledged. Koenma let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, Jin?"

"Well," the Wind Master cast a glance around at his tablemates, "ya told us not to chase after any human gals 'cause we'd let 'em know about our kind, but then what're we supposed ta do without female companions?"

"…I hadn't thought of that, Jin." Koenma suddenly looked quite perturbed. "I supposed you make due with what you have."

Suddenly Hiei interjected, "I understand why you called most of us here, but if this was just to check in on us, why did you summon Kuwabara? Last I checked he isn't a demon."

"Kuwabara wanted to make arrangements to see Yukina, Hiei. Although, as often as he visits her, I don't know why we don't just let him move to Demon World." Koenma sighed; ignoring that all-too familiar glare Hiei sent his way and Kuwabara's lost-in-la-la-land expression. Kurama gave the faintest hint of a smirk.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Why do you guys wanna spend time with girls so much? It not like they're any more fun. Besides, most of them don't even wanna spar with you and when they do they just about take your heads off." Rinku said distractedly, before hurrying to lick the melting treat before it covered his hands in purple goo. Chu clapped him on the shoulder before replying.

"Rinku, one of these days ya'll understand." Rinku looked a tad disappointed at the answer, "'sides, they spar with us anyhow." Rinku looked a bit perplexed.

"They do?"

"Sure. Just not how you an' ol' Jin or Touya here spar, that's all."

"Then how do you spar with girls?" Chu was actually about to answer that when Jin and Touya each slapped a hand across his perverted mouth.

"Lad, it's nothin' personal. Yer just too young ta know." Jin explained. Rinku shrugged.

"All right. But you'll tell me when I'm old enough?"

"Aye, that we will."

"M'kay."

"Well, if there's nothing else you guys need, I'll send word next time we need to check up on you." Koenma said, trying to erase half of the conversation from memory. Particularly the part where Chu started talking.

"Yes. We'll leave you and Kuwabara to discuss his relationship with Yukina." Kurama said. Hiei ground his teeth in annoyance.

As the group parted ways, Touya and Jin began walking back to their snug little apartment. Touya, having spent a lot of energy trying to keep himself cool in the blistering heat, was anxious to get home and rest. Even with all that effort, his muscle shirt clung to his chest with sweat. He'd never imagined that with gaining light he would gain such uncompromising heat as well.

Jin, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight, had his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. It wasn't for a very long, silent while that he realized Touya was breathing pretty heavily, and opened his eyes to check on his friend. The Ice Master, though Jin knew he was exhausted, looked much healthier in the light with his face slightly flushed and that pink tongue of his bobbing in and out as his breaths came short and fast from the long, hot walk. Touya looked kinda cute actually. Jin gave a little smirk. What he had was Touya, and he'd make sure he well and truly made due with what he had. Well, if Touya didn't mind, that was.

"Here." Jin said, extending a hand to Touya. The Ice Master took it and let Jin more or less drag him the rest of the way home.

The cool air of their apartment revived Touya instantly, and he sat down on their leather couch with a glass of water in hand. Their apartment actually had a decent view of the lake in the nearest park, and with the sunlight it sparkled like a million diamonds. Truly entrancing, Touya decided. He smirked when he saw Jin trying to sneak up on him, thanks to the reflective surface of the window, and turned his head to face the Wind Master. Jin looked a bit surprised, and Touya decided that of all Jin's weird and wacky expressions, his confused look was a favorite.

"So whatcha want ta do now, boyo?"

"Well," Touya started, stretching out before continuing, "I think I'm gonna get a clean shirt, then maybe take a little cat nap. Or maybe I'll finish reading that book. I don't know."

"Oh…" Jin replied, and Touya couldn't help but notice the undertone of disappointment.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Jin's ears elongated then and started slightly wiggling.

"Well I don't know 'bout you, but not seeing some females for so long's starting ta frustrate me..." At this Touya blinked. He'd never known Jin to be frustrated with anything. He was pretty sure it didn't want to see the wrath of the frustrated Wind Master. Jin was a handful without using his renowned Tornado Fist.

"So? What are you suggesting?" Touya suddenly regretted asking, seeing Jin's eyes gleam mischeviously.

"Whatcha' think 'bout doin' a little experimenting?"

"With?" Jin sighed.

"Are ya really that dense, Toy?"

"Well if you'd stop speaking in riddl-" Touya's arguement was cut short by Jin pressing his lips to his. Shocked, Touya sat there for a moment. After blinking himself back into sense, he pulled back. "Oh. That kind of experimenting. Ahem... Uh, I don't know, Jin." His red-headed friend backed off a bit, cocking his head to the side.

"Ya know we don't have to go all the way. We can stop if things get too strange, Toy." Stopping and thinking about it, Touya felt himself flush as some very convincing images popped into his head. Images where his taller friend would suddenly have to look up to meet his eyes. He swallowed a groan, wondering why he didn't give himself some release every now and then.

"Toy? Yer gettin' pretty red in the face. Ya all right?" Jin asked, mistaking Touya's desire as a bad case of shock. Most people paled, he knew, but Touya was so pale maybe he'd turn red instead.

"I'm...okay Jin." The Wind Master didn't look so convinced.

"So then why so red?"

"Now you're being the dense one."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Touya ran a pale, slender hand through his hair. He finally saw how Jin watched him as he did the simple action.

"You really are crazy, Jin. You know that, right?"

"Been accused enough times I suppose." the Irishman retorted, plopping down next to Touya. Touya's face darkened even more, and he held a shaky hand up to take a drink of water. Jin's mouth creased into a frown Touya didn't like.

"Jin?"

"Aye?"

"Well, uh..." The Ice Master turned to his ally, setting the glass down on the table next to the couch, "how far were you planning on going, should I consent to this experimenting?" Jin thought a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well that depends - do ya?" Touya's icy eyes were caught by the fanged smirk that suddenly adorned Jin's face. He was toying with him, damn it!

"Yes, Jin. I consent. So how far were you planning on goi- JIN!" Touya shouted. At the exact instant he said he'd consent, Jin slipped a hand down his pants and grabbed his half-mast erection. Touya whimpered as his new lover ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his appendage, the contact calling the Ice Master's shaft to full length. Jin repeated the motion, leaning forward and claiming his partner's mouth. His other hand was busy tugging away Touya's pants, revealing the fairly impressive erection to his stare. As short as his friend was, he'd expected something a little less. 'Course, he wasn't complaining.

Touya, a little crossed that Jin wasn't undressing himself, tried removing Jin's strange form of shirt. TheWind Master, however, had decided their first time experimenting would be spent pleasing his little Toy. Where the Ice Master didn't enjoy releasing himself as often as some other individuals - Chu a great example - Jin didn't mind taking a whack at his own appendage every so often. Touya, he figured, needed it more than he did. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of torn towel and handed it to Touya before he could undress him. Touya blinked, confused.

"This time you're wearing a blindfold." Jin explained, finally starting to pump Touya's shaft. Touya, gasping at the feeling, had no air to argue, and wrapped the material around his eyes. Jin smirked, realizing his friend hadn't had release in quite a while and was approaching climax fast.

Touya was right on the edge. Four, five more strokes of that hand and he'd burst. It was a simple matter of seconds. And then Jin's hand stopped. Touya almost cried out in disappointment. He'd been so fucking close!

"Jin..." he managed to choke out.

"Aye?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"..."

"Jin?"

"..."

"JI- Oh fuck..."

Jin had to admit he enjoyed cutting Touya off like that, and couldn't supress the chuckle he had. Apparently, taking his lover's cock into his mouth had been pleaseant for the Ice Master, if his not-so-carefully-restrained moans were anything to go by. Jin, now having use of both hands, held Touya's hips in place as he sheathed the erection fully into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside of the shaft.

At first he'd been peeved, thinking Jin had left him to solve his need for release on his own. But after he felt his shaft disappear into a hot, wet orfice he just felt pleasure. At first he couldn't tell if it was Jin's mouth or rear end enveloping his cock, but once he felt Jin's tongue under his member he had his answer. The Wind Master's hands held him down at first. It was just when he was reaching his climax that Jin ripped the blindfold away. Those images Touya had before? Nothing in comparison. He couldn't explain how he felt seeing Jin's eyes looking up at him while sucking his cock except in moans of bliss. Finally, Touya released. His eyes closed as he fell back against the couch, content. He was then alarmed that Jin was groaning in pain.

"JIN?" Touya shouted, rushing over to his lover, who was curled up hold his head. "Jin, what's wrong?"

"Ow...Toy, brainfreeze."


End file.
